


Spookoween Challenge 2017

by prxnxykxi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angst, Fluff, Halloween, Kinda, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Writing Exercise, crack smut, josh failed, murder me pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: EditedHere's some fucking Halloween stories because fuck you.Love you tho-Kai





	1. Angels

When Dan was buying Phil’s Halloween costume, he did  _ not  _ expect it to end up like this. Really, it was supposed to be a joke, Phil being a literal angel and all. Phil was supposed to open the package, blush, laugh, smack Dan gently and that would be the end of it. That, however, was not the case. 

 

~~~

 

Dan sat straddling Phil’s lap, his hands tangled in the other’s hair as their kisses grew sloppier. Phil’s hands were resting firmly on Dan’s hips, holding him still (for the most part) as the younger attempted to grind down against him. Slowly, Phil’s eyes fluttered open, flickering to where the costume lay discarded. A smirk spread over his lips and he pulled away from the kiss. Dan let out a gentle whine, staring down at Phil.

 

“Dan, I’m going to ask you to do something, and you can’t laugh.” Phil murmured, using the sexiest voice he could muster. Hopefully, this would pay Dan back for buying him that stupid costume. 

 

Dan nodded, letting out a rather needy sound. Man, he was into this. 

 

“I want you to put it on.” Phil said. “The costume.”

 

Dan’s face reddened, his eyes flickering from Phil to the package. “Are you...are you sure?” 

 

“Positive.” Phil nodded, reaching over and pushing the package into Dan’s hand. “Go on then, I’ll be waiting here.”

 

Dan swallowed thickly, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth as he stood and hurried to change. 

 

~~~

 

Less than five minutes passed before Dan returned, his hands clasped in front of his crotch as he walked out. The costume was awkward in all the wrong places, the shitty corset that didn’t even really feel all that tight, the booty shorts, the wings attached to the suspenders (which were all too tight against his chest). Although, he had to appreciate the thigh high fishnets. Those were nice. 

 

Phil was still sat on the couch, picking at his nails casually. Dan rolled his eyes because Phil was definitely getting off on this - whatever he had going through his head. Quietly, he cleared his throat. When Phil turned to look at Dan, his eyes bugged out slightly and his lips parted. Dan should  _ not  _ have looked that sexy, but here he was. A moment later, Phil’s wings popped out with a loud ‘ _ fmoph _ ’ sound. 

 

Dan jumped a bit, letting out a small squeak. They both stared at each other for a moment, then, gradually, began to crack up.

 

“Oh my god, Phil.” Dan managed through laughs.

 

“You started it!” Phil replied, standing and moving to hug Dan. Dan, still a bit self conscious, wrapped his arms around Phil in return. 

 

“Yes I did.” Dan admitted with a chuckle.

 

They stood there a minute, before Dan finally began to pull away with the hope that he could go change into some pyjamas. Phil’s arms tightened slightly though, keeping him there as he whispered into Dan’s ear. 

 

“I am going to fuck you in that though.” he mumbled then pulled away, winking at Dan. 

 

Dan blushed darker than before, grabbed Phil’s hand and tugged him to the bedroom. He fell back, Phil now on top of him. 

 

“Better do it now then.” he said. Phil chuckled and locked lips with Dan. Boy, did he have plans for them. 


	2. Hunger

Being a wizard’s apprentice isn’t exactly the easiest task. There’s long hours of studying, potions blowing up in your face, miss-spoken spells that make books nearly kill your mentor (sorry, PJ). Seriously, it’s a dangerous job. But somebody’s gotta do it. And that somebody is none other than Philip Lester. 

 

Phil’s been training under the guidance of the great wizard Pasquale-Jordan Ligouri for nearly a year now, and there’s still one spell he’s yet to master before he can move up a rank. What is this spell, you ask? 

 

A resurrection spell. PJ had assigned Phil a  _ resurrection spell  _ before he could move up. And those fuckers were hard to master. 

 

So here he was, sat in the grass beside a rather large field of corn. In front of him sat a small flower in a pot, its flowers and leaves wilted over. He pushed his sleeves up, slipping his wand from his pocket as he did so. Phil took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up his nose, staring down at the plant. 

 

_ ‘Alright, Phil, you can do this.’  _ he thought to himself. 

 

He took a deep breath, pointed his wand and muttered “vivet” at the plant. A large blast of white light burst from the tip of his wand, hitting the ground behind the plant. Phil jumped a bit, dropping his wand and gasping. 

 

The corn in the field beside him began to wilt. The stalks began to fall, one by one at first then three, four, five at once. Phil turned hesitantly to look, his jaw dropping slightly. “Oh...my….god…” he mumbled, watching as the last of the corn dropped. 

 

He was so shocked he didn’t even notice the tall, bony boy who had appeared next to him. His arm, thin as a rail, rested on Phil’s shoulder as he stared out at the field. 

 

“Dude.” he said. Even his voice sounded hollow. 

 

Phil looked up at the boy, staring into his sunken eyes. “Are they…?”

 

“Dead?” the boy finished. “Yep.”

 

“Did I…?” Phil asked again. 

 

“Yep.” the boy nodded, looking down at Phil, who’s eyes were beginning to water.

 

“Who are you?” he asked, voice wavering. 

 

“I’m Dan.” the boy shrugged. “Most people just call me Famine.” 

 

Phil let out a pathetic whimper, his bottom lip quivering. “I killed their entire food supply.” 

 

“Well…” Dan paused. ‘ _ The kid (shut up, Dan, he’s older than you) is clearly upset, so you’d better try to be somewhat careful with what you say.’  _  “Yeah.” ‘ _...or not.’ _

 

Phil choked back a quiet sob, plopping onto his ass and burying his face in hands. “I can’t believe I killed their crops.” 

 

Dan bit his lip, glancing around to see if anyone else was around to help. He wasn’t exactly good at this thing. Hunger was kind of his job. He should be  _ thanking  _ Phil, really. 

 

But, instead of thanking him, Dan sat down beside Phil, awkwardly wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He gave an uncomfortable pat and sighed. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re making my job a helluva lot easier so-.” Dan was cut off by Phil letting out a loud sob. His hands were doing nothing to muffle the cries. 

 

Dan frowned. The kid was adorable, and he really did not want to see him upset. So he did the first thing he could think of. “I can, um, try to bring them back? If you want?” 

 

Phil’s shoulders stopped shaking as badly. He looked up at Dan, his glasses tearstained and fogged up. “You can?”

 

“Sure.” Dan said, nodding and smiling at Phil. 

 

Phil smiled a bit. “Thanks…” he mumbled. 

 

Dan then stood, pulling Phil up with him and handing him his wand. “I need your help, okay?” 

 

Phil listened as Dan instructed him to cast the spell again. 

 

“On the count of three.” Dan said.

 

Phil nodded. “One.”

 

Dan nodded back. “Two.”

 

“Three.” they both said and turned to the corn field, Phil raising his wand and casting the spell while Dan did his best to revive the crops. 

 

Together, they watched as the crops sprung back up, good as new (if not better). 

 

Phil laughed in relief and looked at Dan. “Thank you so much.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don’t expect me to do it again.” Dan laughed. He gave Phil’s forehead a quick kiss and disappeared, leaving Phil alone in the field. 


	3. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend this was posted on the right day, yeah?

If Phil could chose what he was doing right now, he’d be curled up at home, sipping at hot chocolate - maybe with a hint of pumpkin spice because he’s a slut for that - while watching Buffy in his favourite pyjamas. It would  _ not  _ be wandering through the forest in the middle of the night with a heavy as fuck backpack slung over his shoulder, freezing his goddamn tits off because his ‘friends’ thought it would be funny to leave him there. What was worse was that he had no light, and kept hearing footsteps behind him. However, every time he turned around, there was no one there. 

 

And of course he couldn’t check Google Maps to get him the Hell out of here. There’s not typically cell phone service in the forest. He could only hope he was walking the right way and not getting even more hopelessly lost. 

 

Another crunch of a twig snapping behind him sent Phil further into panic. He whipped around, staring into the darkness. 

 

“H-hello?” he called. Well shit, that didn’t make him sound very intimidating, now did it? 

 

“Guys?” he asked, another twig snapping. 

 

“This isn’t funny.” another snap. 

 

“Guys, knock it off! It’s not funny!” Phil called, taking a few steps back from the sound. 

 

A quiet moaning sound came from the trees as Phil began walking faster. Phil’s heart was beating so hard he could hear it. The footsteps grew closer and he took a breath, closing his eyes. Now, if walking backward wasn’t the best idea, then closing your eyes while you do so certainly is. 

 

Phil took another step back, his heel catching on a rather large root that sent him toppling over. He landed right on his ass, his eyes snapping open. In front of him, stood a large black horse, its eyes glowing a deep red. The rider was tall, yet slightly lanky, his trenchcoat waving in the wind as it blew. However, there was something odd about the rider. He had no head. 

 

Phil sucked in a breath, opened his mouth, and screamed. The rider, seemingly surprised by this, quickly scrambled off the horse and knelt beside Phil. He quickly clamped a hand over Phil’s mouth, holding up one finger. 

 

Phil nodded a bit, his screaming ceasing as the rider took his hand from Phil’s lips. Instead, he went for Phil’s bag, tugging it open and pulling what looked like a head from the inside. Well, that explains the weight. The rider let his head plop where it needed to be, adjusted it, and sighed. 

 

“Thanks for stopping.” he deadpanned, raising a brow at Phil. A few curls fell into the rider’s eyes. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I just, I didn’t see you, and all I heard were your footsteps.” Phil stammered out, attempting to scramble to his feet. 

 

The rider raised his brow again, looking as though this didn’t seem to be a problem. Phil let out a sigh and shook his head. 

 

“You scared me!” he exclaimed. 

 

The rider made a small “ooooooh” sound and laughed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to get your attention, and I feel like a random voice coming from your backpack might be scarier than what I did.” 

 

Phil laughed quietly, nodding. “Definitely, so thank you. But, do you know how the hell to get outta here, because I’m extremely lost.”

 

“Yeah, I do. You need a ride?” the rider asked, climbing back onto his horse. He held out a hand and Phil took it, pulling himself onto the horse behind the rider. 

 

“I’m Phil by the way.” 

 

“Dan.” the rider said, turning to smile at Phil before kicking his horse and riding off into the night. 


	4. Candy Wrappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a collab fic with toadlet. head over to their Tumblr for the other part @writeywritey
> 
> this is kinda shitty but we're gonna pretend like it's fine

In all honesty, Dan thought the rooftop party idea was stupid. He thought of every possible way it could go wrong, and then some. So he was rather surprised when everything turned out alright. And here he stood, dressed up as a goddamn vampire - how cliche - with a red solo cup in his hand. A soft breeze blew his fringe away from his face, the smell of the gel he’d used to attempt to slick it back finding its way to his nose. 

 

The boy sighed, taking a drink from his cup as he scanned the roof. Everyone here had someone to talk to. Everyone except…the boy in the giraffe costume. It wasn’t exactly the greatest costume, and Dan wasn’t sure why he’d come as a giraffe, but it suited him. 

 

Dan watched as the boy crossed to the snack table, picking through the individual packets of assorted Haribo candies. He took in a deep breath, another sip of his drink and began weaving his way through the crowd. 

 

As soon as Dan reached Giraffe Boy™, he reached out, tapping his shoulder lightly. The other turned around, a smile spreading over his face. Dan bit his lip gently, smiling up at the boy. 

 

“Uh, hey. I’m Dan...and I’ll just cut to the chase, I’m here alone and I’m pretty sure you are too, so do you just wanna talk for a while so we look less sad?”

 

Giraffe Boy laughed quietly, his tongue poking out from between his teeth as he looked down at his shoes then back to Dan. “I liked that introduction, very forward of you. Sure, let’s chat.”

 

Dan smiled, letting out a gentle sigh of relief. “That went better than expected. Alright. I’m Dan, Dan Howell.” he said, holding out a hand for Giraffe Boy to shake. 

 

“Phil Lester.” the boy replied, shaking Dan’s hand gently. 

 

“Good to meet you, Phil Lester.” Dan said. “Now I have to ask, why a giraffe?”

 

Phil laughed and shrugged, launching into a rather humorous story about his costume decision.

 

~~~   


  
Quite a few packets of Haribo gummy bears later, Dan and Phil were sat near the edge of the roof, giggling their asses off at Phil’s story of a random lady meowing at him on the street. Dan, through a burst of giggles, made a comment about how none of his stories could ever top that. 

 

“Maybe.” Phil laughed. “Maybe not, we’ll never know.” 

 

Dan rubbed his eyes, looking over at Phil with a wide smile. “Why’s that.” 

 

“I’ve gotta get going.” Phil said, slowly standing. “But thank you for a fantastic night.” 

 

“Well, um...maybe I could text you later?” Dan asked, scrambling to his feet. 

 

Phil pushed his hands into his pockets, staring intently down at Dan. “Sure. But you don’t have anything to write on and I left my phone at home - stupid mistake, don’t worry about it.” 

 

Dan laughed quietly. “I live in the apartment downstairs, gimme two seconds?” 

 

Phil nodded and let Dan scamper off, down the fire escape and into his flat. He came back a minute later with a black sharpie in hand. “Couldn’t find paper. This’ll have to do.” he said, holding up a packet of Swedish Fish. 

 

Phil laughed and Dan could feel his eyes on him as he wrote. The numbers were sloppy, and Dan was like 9,000 percent sure that they weren’t legible, but when Phil read the number out to him, he was sure he’d be fine. 

 

“I’ll text you.” Phil said quietly, moving to the fire escape. 

 

“I look forward to it.” Dan smiled, watching as Phil climbed down, his head disappearing over the edge of the roof. 

 

~~~

 

But Phil never texted. Dan waited for days. He waited for a week, but no text. A week and a half more and no text. Dan was certain he’d never see Phil again, until, of course, they met on the corner, just in front of Starbucks. 


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this ended up more angsty than i intended it to. woops. enjoy.
> 
> also you should follow me on tumblr: https://stickysaladwizard.tumblr.com/

Dan Howell sat in his apartment, counting down the seconds until midnight. The soft tick of the clock was the only thing he could possibly find comfort in. He wasn’t normally so nervous, but it was _New Year’s Eve_. He’d have his thoughts, feelings, memories ripped from him. He wouldn’t remember himself, his boyfriend, his family…

 

60 seconds and counting.

 

Phil Lester entered the lounge, handing Dan a mug half full of hot chocolate as he sat down. Neither of them said a word, merely moved closer to each other. Dan tucked himself under Phil’s arm, burying his face in the other’s side.

 

30 seconds.

 

“Dan.” Phil murmured, shifting to look at his boyfriend. His fringe had fallen over his eye, giving him an even more childish look about him.

 

“Phil.” Dan replied, glancing up at Phil.

 

15 seconds.

 

“I love you, Dan.” Phil said with a small sigh.

 

10 seconds.

 

“I love you too, Phil.”

 

5 seconds.

 

Dan shifted forward, pressing his lips gently to Phil’s. He could feel himself start to melt away, and he grabbed onto Phil’s arm. Dan’s grip tightened when he felt Phil begin to fade faster. Soon, they were both gone, their mugs sitting on the coffee table and an empty place where they sat on the couch.

 

~~~

 

Dan woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes flickering around the room he was in. It was decorated from floor to ceiling with what seemed to be space themed items. Glow in the dark stars started at the light in the middle of the ceiling and cascaded down the walls, fading off near the middle. The rug was moon shaped, and his duvet was galaxy print.

 

_‘This isn’t my room.’_ He thought, feeling on the other side of the bed for Phil. _‘Where’s Phil?’_

 

Suddenly, he sat up, eyes flickering wide. Frantically, he threw the sheets to the side and raced to the mirror on the door. He didn’t see the shy 19 year old he had previously been. Where his fringe had been, sat curly brown hair, rather than his lanky body was a fully developed, slightly more toned one. His tan was all but gone, replaced with a paler complexion.

 

He remembered the previous night. He remembered being terrified of losing Phil, and he remembered trying to hold on as long as he could. Everything from his past life, his memories and emotions, were still there. He was still, more or less, Dan.

 

And then it occurred to him: Phil wouldn’t remember him. He wasn’t even sure if Phil lived anywhere _near_ him. Dan shuttered and took in a sharp breath, looking behind him and scanning the room for a phone.

 

And there it lay, a rose gold iPhone lighting up with a text. He sighed, shaking his head and crossing to pick it up. He unlocked the phone - thank god it wasn’t password protected - and opened the message.

 

**Message from: PJ Liguori**

 

**Today, 4:16 pm**

**Hey, we still on for the show tonight?**

 

**Today, 4:17 pm**

**???**

 

**Today, 4:18 pm**

**You didnt forget did you?**

 

Dan bit his lip, taking a few minutes to think up a proper response.

 

**Today, 4:22 pm**

**Of course not! I just dont exactly remember the plan**

 

**Today, 4:23 pm**

**Idiot**

**Jk**

**Louise, joey, lilly and i will be by to pick you up at 8 sharp. Be ready**

 

**Today, 4:24 pm**

**Dressing suggestions?**

 

**Today, 4:25 pm**

**I stg daniel.**

**Youre so difficult**

**Just...whatever you think would be goot for a Sivan concert?**

***good**

**Wear whatever man**

 

Sivan? As in Troye? Dan grinned to himself. At least he was still into some good music.

 

**Today, 4:27 pm**

**Thx.**

**See you in a few hours**

 

Dan tossed his phone onto the bed, quickly moving to his wardrobe. He flung the doors open and his heart dropped. All the wardrobe contained were jumpers that looked like they might still be a bit too loose on him and black skinny jeans. At least the jeans were fine.

 

Sighing, Dan moved to pick out a black and white striped jumper. He tugged his shirt off and replaced it with the jumper, pulling a pair of jeans from the closet and switching into those as well. He then focused on shoes, scanning the bottom of the closet. There were only two pairs of shoes, so he went for the black ones.

 

Turning to the mirror, Dan’s face paled a bit. He hadn’t realised it when he picked them, but the jeans had holes in both the knees and another about halfway down his right shin. And, honestly? He kinda liked it.

 

Another sigh slipped as he moved to check his phone for the time.

 

4:40.

 

Well fuck. What was he supposed to do for three more hours?

 

~~~

 

By the time 8 o’clock rolled around, Dan had managed to tear his flat apart looking for a hair straightener, charge his phone twice researching ‘Phil Lester, London’, add a bit of silver glitter nail polish to his nails and somehow successfully cook himself ramen without burning the goddamn building down.

 

As the clock on the microwave changed to 8:00, a knock on the door brought Dan from his internet search entranced state. So far he’d learned that there were approximately 65 ‘Philip Lester’s in London, none of which Dan could find any more information on.

 

He groaned and stood, crossing to the door and opening it. There stood PJ, Louise, Joey and Lilly, all dressed rather similarly to Dan. At least he got that part right.

 

“Ready?” PJ asked, thumbs whizzing over the keypad of his phone. He sent a glance up to Dan to signify he was addressing him and Dan nodded.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Dan said, grabbing his keys from the hook by the door and pushing his way into the hallway.

 

~~~

 

The concert hall was absolutely _packed_. Really, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but Dan wasn’t expecting it to be this crowded. He felt like a fucking sardine in a can. On one side of him, PJ’s elbow jabbed into his ribs, and on the other side, the brim of Lilly’s hat was smacking him in the jaw every time she looked up.

 

Dan let out an exasperated groan and looked around. A few people were filing out of the arena to buy merch, so he figured that was what he was going to do. He turned to PJ.

 

“You want me to buy you a shirt or something?”

 

PJ looked over and smiled. “Beanie, please and thank you.”

 

Dan nodded, asking PJ to ask Louise if she wanted anything.

 

“T-shirt!” she replied.

 

Dan then turned to Lilly, who was already requesting a snapback. He noted each item and shuffled out of the row, jogging up the steps and into the _far_ less crowded hallway. The merch line was already pretty long, but he figured it was better than standing in the stuffy arena for much longer. He only hoped the concert was as good as PJ kept insisting it was.

 

Dan stepped into line, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking around. His thoughts began to wander back to Phil and he was left wondering if he’d ever see him again.

 

“Excuse me.” said an extremely familiar voice from behind him. “It’s your turn.”

 

Dan glanced behind him, his eyes landing on someone who matched the voice. There stood, no longer hiding behind black fringe, Phil Lester. His bright blue eyes were fixed on Dan, motioning for him to move forward in line.

 

Dan cleared his throat, blinking a few times. “Uh, sorry.” he muttered, moving to purchase his items.

 

As soon as the clothing was wrapped up in his arms, Dan moved to where most people had been leaving with their own things. He could only hope Phil was on the same side of the arena as him.

 

Lucky for him, as soon as Phil had his shirt in his grip, he began walking toward Dan. He admired the shirt, bumping into Dan without meaning to.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Phil said, looking up at Dan.

 

Dan smiled a bit, staring at Phil for a little too long. The black haired boy was nearly inside the arena again when Dan called out.

 

“Wait!”

 

Phil turned, a puzzled look on his face. “What?”

 

“Um,” Dan paused and took a breath, “do you remember me? I remember you. I know you. D-do you remember me?”

 

Phil stared at Dan for a moment, taking a small step back. “No. I don’t remember you.”

 

“You...don’t?” Dan said, his shoulders slumping and smile fading.

 

“No. You must be mistaking me for someone else.” Phil replied bluntly. “And I would appreciate it if you’d stop stalking me so I can enjoy the concert.”

 

Dan looked at his shoes, nodding a bit. “Of course. Sorry. Enjoy the show.” he mumbled, trying his hardest not to look too dejected.

 

Phil let out a gentle sigh and moved forward, giving Dan a quick but firm hug. “I may not be the person you’re looking for, but I hope you find him.”

 

Dan’s eyes flickered up to Phil as he flashed a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

“Enjoy the show.” Phil said and turned, disappearing into the arena.

 

Dan stared at the doorway, his eyes welling with tears. Lilly then appeared next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What was that about?” she asked.

 

Dan shook his head. “Nothing.” he muttered and pushed the clothing at Lilly. “Take these to PJ and Louise. I have to go.”

 

Lilly opened her mouth to object but Dan was already headed outside, his vision blurred and his mind racing. He was so distraught, he didn’t even see the car coming…


	6. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the original prompt was 'to-do' but i couldnt think of anything so i went with this
> 
> this is literally the shittiest chapter so far. woops. hoep you like it anyway lmao

Phil had never really been a water person. And it wasn’t that he didn’t  _ like _ water, because water was just fine. He just found it too mysterious, too undiscovered. He liked dry land and that’s what he stuck to. But when his friends decided to go out to the lake, he had to say yes. He’d manage the water for a while. 

 

When they got to the lake, however, Phil was feeling a bit more uneasy. The water was a dark greenish-blue, eerily still and reflecting the trees. His friends raced for the lake, leaving him in their dust. 

 

“I’m gonna take a walk!” he shouted, hoping they could hear over their laughing

 

When no one responded, Phil shrugged and began walking in the opposite direction. He ended up near the water’s edge, shoes squishing in the mud with each step. A few rocks poked up from the water, acting as a path to the other side of the lake. Without thinking, Phil jumped onto one of the rocks, slipping on the moss and falling straight into the water.

 

He didn’t have time to make a noise before he was underwater, frantically trying to swim back up. Bubbles from his scream blurred his vision and pushed him further underwater. Phil could feel his lungs straining as he took another gulp of water. 

 

Just as he felt he may not be able to come back up, a flicker of silver scooped him up and suddenly he was raced to the surface. He popped back up with a gasp, looking around for his saviour. His eyes landed on what looked like a head of hair and a silver tail staring at him from underwater. The eyes peering up at him were a shimmering bronze, flecks of gold glinting in the light. 

 

Phil reached out to touch the thing’s face, but it flinched away, holding its hands up to guard its face. Phil raised his hands, showing he wasn’t meaning any harm to the creature. It slowly moved back to Phil, poking its head out of the water. Its cheeks were littered with freckles that looked almost like glitter.

 

“Hello there.” Phil said, tilting his head. “What’re you?”

 

The thing’s ears - webbed rather than normal shaped - twitched slightly. “Dan.” it said, staring intently at Phil. 

 

“Hi, Dan…” Phil smiled. “I’m Phil.” 

 

Dan smiled, chuckling quietly. “You look funny.” 

 

Phil laughed. “I could say the same about you.” he said. Dan rolled his eyes, tilting his head as he continued to stare. Phil blushed a bit under Dan’s gaze, his heart fluttering. So maybe water wasn’t all bad. 


	7. A Lost Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao shitty and short, like all of these (srsly the prompt list im using is so bad i might switch it.)

“Daniel!” Phil shouted, stomping down the hall toward his bedroom. Dan had stolen his keys again, probably so he wouldn’t have to leave. It was kind of sweet in a way - Dan not wanting him to leave, but at the same time, it was frustrating. 

 

Phil swung his bedroom door open, the handle smacking against the wall. On the bed sat the translucent, blue form of Dan Howell, grinning up at Phil cheekily. 

 

“What’ve you done with my keys?” Phil asked sternly, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at the boy. 

 

Dan laughed. “C’mon, Phil, don’tcha wanna play hide and seek?” he asked, his voice sounding like he was in a cave, as it always did. 

 

“No, I do not. I have some place to be, Dan, show me where you’ve put my keys.” Phil huffed, dropping his arms to his sides. He placed on hand on his hip and shifted his weight to one leg. 

 

Dan rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun.” 

 

“I’m a bore, I know.” Phil rolled his eyes in return, smiling a bit. “Why do you keep hiding my keys?” 

 

Dan shrugged, scooting back up against the pillows. “I dunno. It’s fun.” 

 

Phil let out a small hum and moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Dan’s feet. “You can tell me, y’know. I’m not gonna judge you.”

 

Shrugging again, Dan rested his chin on his knees. “I get lonely without you here. I wish I could go with you. It seems so nice out there.”

 

Phil chuckled, shaking his head. “Dan, if you want to come with me, all you had to do was ask.” 

 

Dan’s eyes lit up slightly. “I can come?” 

 

“Sure. If you want to.” Phil nodded. 

 

“I’ll get your keys.” Dan said, hopping off the bed and racing from the room, sending a child through Phil’s body as he passed. 

 

Phil laughed and followed him out. The kid really was adorable. 


	8. Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao i almost actually wrote legit smut for this one. i have four paragraphs of it. maybe ill finish it and post it some other time if anyone is interested in seeing that trainwreck. anyway i hate prefix prompts so im just winging this one but i will be using my new list for the rest of the month so thisll be fantastic. and please note that while it is said that Phil is representing pride in this, he’s technically vanity, which could be swapped for pride in some people’s beliefs of what the 7 sins are. dan, of course, is lust. not exactly in character but it workshope this isnt too shitty m8s.

The wind blew harsh against Phil’s face as he made his way down the sidewalk, leaves whirling around his face and his scarf whipping around his neck far too many times. He looked around, scanning for anyone else on the street. He could’ve sworn he heard footsteps echoing, though it could’ve just been his own. 

 

Once confirming that he was, in fact, alone, he turned down an alley, glancing around once he reached a heavy metal door. He knocked three times, waited, then knocked again. A slat slid open abruptly, two eyes peering out at Phil. 

 

“Name.” said a gruff voice that could’ve only belonged to the owner of the eyes. 

 

“Lester.” Phil replied in a stage whisper. 

 

The slat slammed closed, leaving Phil in silence for a moment before the door creaked open. Phil stepped in, unraveling his scarf and taking off his gloves. The music thumped loudly in his ears, the sea of people growing more overwhelming the longer he stared at it. A man approached him and offered to take his things. Phil nodded, handing over his gloves, scarf and coat. 

 

Now then, where was Phil’s meetup? He knew the guy was supposed to be here today, and if he wasn’t here yet, Phil would be royally ticked. Nobody kept him waiting. Who did they think he was? Sloth? Now that’s a laugh. He was much to beautiful to be sloth. 

 

Slowly, Phil made his way to a back table, out of the way of most of the crowd. While there were still a few stragglers, it was mostly private. He slid into the booth, tapping his fingers on the table. 

 

Minutes later, a boy with brown hair curling up at the ends slid into the seat across from him. He was dressed in merely a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a crop top, a bit of pink glitter dancing over his skin. 

 

“Phil Lester?” he asked, voice smooth, almost like a purr. 

 

“Indeed. Dan Howell?” Phil replied, holding his hand out to shake. 

 

The guy chuckled, taking Phil’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Pleasure. Literally.”

 

Phil laughed quietly, admiring how Dan presented himself. Confident and laid back, yet somehow a bit vulnerable. Phil wasn’t quite sure if it was the smell of weed in the air, or the soft pink aura glowing around Dan, but he was growing a bit more uncomfortable sharing Dan with the entire club.

 

So, Phil stood, offering his arm to Dan. “Shall we?” 

 

Dan stood as well, placing his hand in the crook of Phil’s arm. “Lead on.” he said, moving so close to Phil that they may as well have been attached at the hip. Oh yes, tonight would be quite fun. 


	9. Screech, Gigantic and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so ive combined days 9, 10 and 11 bc im behind, its fucking horrible i really dont know why i thought i could keep the inspiration for 31 days. but it's been a fucking week (and it's only wednesday) and im only actually posting this because i watched Dan's new video, started fucking sobbing and decided i needed to distract myself. here we go. 
> 
> note: i mean no offence to dan bc he is my precious boy and im so proud of him.

This was the worst idea Dan had ever had in his young life - and he’d done some pretty stupid stuff. Like the time he made snow angels in only his shorts and a t-shirt. Or the time he accidentally lit his tent on fire while camping. Don’t even get him started on that. 

 

But this.  _ This  _ was by far the stupidest thing he’d ever done. Still, he was going through with it, even if he shit himself into another dimension. 

 

Clutching his torch tightly, Dan pushed the door of the abandoned house open. It creaked loudly, making the brunette jump back with a squeak. He stared at the ajar door with wide eyes for nearly a full minute before he inched into the huge building.

 

_ ‘Alright, Dan. You can do this.’  _ he thought as the door slammed closed behind him. 

 

~~~

 

“H-hello?” Dan called out, the floorboards creaking under his feet as he walked. He’d been hearing hushed whispers all night, not to mention the creaking from around the house that was most definitely not him or the house settling. 

 

Another whisper from behind him made him whip around, shining the light at the spot where he’d heard the voice. 

 

“W-w-who’s there!” Dan yelled, making an attempt to sound braver than he was. 

 

“You have to get out of here.” someone whispered in his ear. 

 

Dan whipped around again, his eyes widening impossibly further. “W-w-wh-wh-why?” 

 

“Please.” said another voice, this one higher pitched. 

 

“Leave. While you still can.” both voices said. 

 

A chill passed through Dan as he began backing toward the door. A voice much deeper than the first two then spoke. 

 

“Run.” it said. 

 

Dan’s heart stopped for a moment. He let out a small scream and sprinted out the door. Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally one of the worst things ive ever written murder me please


	10. Shattered (12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet fucking jesus im so sorry this is late i swear im trying to keep up on this. lmao its working well huh? anyway, i tried to make this one creepy. it may have ended up really shitty. idk. but hERE YA GO

The day the boy showed up on Phil’s doorstep was a special one to say the least. He looked about eighteen at the time, with brown hair that flopped over his face and shone gently in the light. His face was pale - it still is, that hadn’t changed - with light freckles dotting his cheeks. He moved almost mechanically, though, and when he placed a hand on the wall, it made a soft ‘chnk’ sound. He looked, sounded, and moved like he was made of porcelain, and he was. **  
**

He’d introduced himself as Dan, and asked if he could stay with Phil. Phil chuckled and shook his head, peering out the door to see which of his friends had played the prank. When he saw no one, though, he concluded that this must be a silly early-Halloween prank from one of his neighbours.

“Listen,” he said, “that’s very convincing make up, and you’re doing a fantastic job with this, but I’ve really got to study. So if you’ve got anything you’re selling, kindly tell me now.”

Phil still remembered the face Dan had made. His brows had furrowed, and his head tilted slightly, revealing a ball joint connecting his head to his neck. “What are you talking about?”

Phil’s face had gone red that that point. He apologised, invited Dan in for tea, and that was that. Dan hadn’t left his side since.

~~~  
  


Nine years later and Phil had never been happier to let someone into his flat. Dan was the perfect house mate, and the perfect friend. Phil couldn’t have asked for more from someone. However, over the course of the past few weeks, a sense of anxiety had made itself at home in the pit of Phil’s stomach. See, Dan had been quite reckless, resulting in him cracking himself.

The first crack was on his hand, running from his wrist into the middle of his palm. He’d managed to slam the hand into the wall when turning around. Thank god he hadn’t lost any fingers.

The second crack settled on the opposite shoulder. It was more a chip than a crack, really. He’d been shoved into a shop window by someone on the street when they’d gone out. Phil tried to tell him it was a bad idea, and yet, he went anyway.

The third and most recent appeared shortly after Dan had fallen off his bed. The crack ran from his hairline, went around his eye, and stopped near the middle of his cheek. Dan had assured Phil he was fine, but Phil wasn’t so sure.

Ever since the first cracks, Dan had been acting different. He’d begun to stare at Phil, expression blank(er than normal), yet he seemed to be glaring. His eyes bore into Phil when he did this, causing Phil’s stomach to twist up.

Phil had also noticed that Dan began wandering about the flat at random hours in the night. He could hear the staggered footsteps on the hardwood, sometimes growing closer to Phil’s room, sometimes the would be heard from the kitchen or the living room.

Phil hated it when Dan would come near his room at night. Most of the time, he would stop outside the door for a minute and then leave. Others, he would stand directly in the doorway, staring at Phil. Dan, of course, figured Phil was asleep, meaning he wouldn’t notice. Phil wasn’t. He hadn’t slept in a while since Dan started wandering.

Every other minute, Phil would peek out from under his blanket to see if Dan had gone. And each time, Dan was still there, silhouetted by the light in the hall. He would then duck back under his duvet and close his eyes, telling himself that it was just a dream.

Phil liked it when Dan went to the kitchen, because the kitchen was the furthest from his room, and really? How much trouble could he get into there? Not much, stealing cereal, break a plate, not a big deal.

However, Phil also hated when Dan went to the living room, for one simple reason. He liked to turn on the TV. Normally, Phil would be fine with him watching a little late night anime, but when Dan turned on the TV, it was to static. The few times Phil had braved the hallway, making sure not to make any noise as not to let Dan know he was awake, he found the boy sitting on the couch, staring straight into the static.

~~~

This was another night when Dan was being absolutely terrifying. Phil heard all the normal noises from under his duvet- Dan shuffling out of his room, rummaging around in the kitchen, turning on the TV and staring. At least, Phil thought he was staring. As he slowly pulled down the blanket from over his face, he caught sight of Dan standing in the doorway, his fist wrapped tightly around an object.

Phil’s heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t speak, merely stare at Dan, who was coming closer. The small cracks of Dan’s joints as he walked filled the room, a sickly smile plastered on the boy’s face.

“Hi, Phil.” he cooed, raising the hand that held the item. A knife. Had Phil forgotten to lock the drawer?

Phil’s breathing picked up, his eyes widening as he tried to move himself away from Dan. No luck. The boy reached out, grabbing Phil by the arm and dragging him back.

“C’mon, Phil, don’tcha wanna play with me?” he asked, eyes narrowing slightly. That was the last thing Phil saw before everything went black.


End file.
